


Sweet Talk

by souvenirsfromapastlife



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirsfromapastlife/pseuds/souvenirsfromapastlife
Summary: For Sean lately, life was like a nighttime thunderstorm, overwhelming darkness with occasional flashes of light until the dawn breaks through it all. Today was pretty dark until Finn struck.Sex plus some scattered details from Sean's life in this AU (the Accountability series).
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place in the Accountability series, during Chapter 4 and will spoil events from that series, but reading the series is not required to understand the fic.
> 
> Happy birthday, Sean!

For Sean lately, life was like a nighttime thunderstorm, overwhelming darkness with occasional flashes of light until the dawn breaks through it all. Today was pretty dark, still.

He was behind on his AB Calculus homework, the only thing scarier than 6 months in prison. Jenn had already taken BC Calculus last year, of course, but every time he felt tempted to text her, he was talked down by the sight of eleven ignored messages from October 2016. Logically he knew he should ask for help, but the internet was right there, minus all  _ that _ baggage.

Usually he could handle a few new laws of integration on his own if he had the entire day, but Finn and Karen were having some guys over to repaint the house’s walls, which created an awful sound that Sean  _ never _ made when  _ he _ painted. He had wanted to stay so the painters could ask him questions if they needed - Finn was at work - but after the hammering knocked a third theorem out of his memory, Sean decided to escape to a local library.

The library was blessedly quiet - as they were known to be, especially in  _ 2017 _ \- and time slipped away from him. So much time that the sound of his phone going off gave him a heart attack and earned him a stern “shhh!” from Fernanda the librarian.

If he hadn’t just been shushed, Sean would have let out a loud curse. He was 5 minutes late to his meeting with his parole officer. He packed up his laptop and notebook in a rush and used his track skills to sprint to the Starbucks a couple of blocks away.

“Hey there kiddo!”

“Sorry… Christian… was… studying… swear,” he panted, collapsing into the seat across him.

Christian was a skinny bespectacled man with dirty blonde hair and a somewhat-unkempt beard that rarely hid his dorky smile. He was  _ not _ what Sean was expecting out of a parole officer - especially one assigned to Sean Diaz, cop killer. He especially wasn’t expecting to actually like him.

“I thought your house was over yonder?” Christian cocked his head, reminding Sean of a cartoon cuckoo bird.

“Not house. Ha - library, ha…” He unzipped his backpack and greedily slurped down water.

Christian scribbled down a note in illegible scratches. “That’s good, then! How’re your studies going? I know I don’t need to remind you that hittin’ the books is part of your parole conditions.”

_ But you just did. _ Sean resisted rolling his eyes. “Calculus is hard, and it takes a while, but I’m getting through it. I’m sure I’ll be able to graduate by August.”

“Nice job, Sean! Look at you, huh? How are things at home? How’s your guardian - er, Mr. Finn?”

Yup. In the state’s eyes, Finn was Sean’s legal guardian. Sean wasn’t sure how Karen had swung that, but her friend Arthur’s job as a lawyer was probably pretty handy. However, that meant Sean really needed to emphasize that Finn was around most of the time, making enough cash to support them, and not having sex with him every night.

“He’s uh - a little busy right now, with the house stuff and his job, but it’s been really nice being able to talk to him.” Technically, that was all true, but not enough. Sean tried to channel Finn’s ability to lie. “It’s been really nice being able to be… uh… the little brother, for once, and be taken care of and stuff. Finn has taught me a lot of stuff.” He was also extremely sexy, smoked weed constantly (though he didn’t keep weed at home, as their house could be searched at any time), and had helped him rob dozens of people.

Christian grinned. “That is beyond excellent to hear, kiddo! Sometimes we can go really off-course without someone cool and older to help out.”

“I hear that, Christian,” Sean laughed.

“You keep this up, and I think you’ll be able to move out by late August! I’ll talk to you next Tuesday.” He gave him a lopsided smile and a pat on the back, and was out the door.

\---

After the humiliation that was today, Sean got the incredible privilege of trudging home in the dark. However, when he got home and opened the door, it was like lightning struck.

“What the  _ fuck?” _

His boyfriend stood before him with a rose in-between his teeth - stark naked. Startled, Sean shoved him back and closed the door behind them. “Dude, I know you’re not used to this, but we have neighbors and shit that probably don’t want to see your -”

Finn interrupted him by spitting out the rose and mashing their lips together, hands on Sean’s lower back.

“I missed ya, sweetheart.”

His soft, needy voice wiped Sean’s mind of any irritation. He had a way of softening Sean's edges, disarming his best attempts at moodiness. “I... missed you too, Finn. You mind if I take a shower?”

“Why yes I do mind,” Finn pouted, shockingly indignant for a naked teenager. “I got somethin’ special in the kitchen, and you’re gonna be gettin’ hot and sweaty tonight.”

Finn turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen, leaving Sean standing there blushing, trying to ignore the sudden rush of warmth to his navel.

\---

Dinner was roast garlic and rosemary chicken with golden crisped potatoes and vegetables sauteed in butter. Sean had truly no idea where Finn learned to cook like  _ this _ \- had Hannah taught him? Thankfully, Sean was able to think thoughts like these again, as Finn had put on an apron to cook and eat. At least, he could think as long as he didn’t think about Kissing the Cook.

“This is fucking delicious, dude. Thank you. I needed this today.”

“Ha, I looked at your calendar n’ thought you might’ve.” Finn paused chewing, a look of amusement in his eyes. “You ever gonna get a better nickname for me than ‘dude’?”

“I’ve thought about it, I swear! But what would I even call you? ‘Finny’?” Sean gagged. “Plus, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one that can pull off ‘baby’. See, even when I say it, it’s awkward!”

“Is it now? Way I see it, anythin’ you say is the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever heard.” Sean stammered to find a response, leaving time for Finn to rise and stand behind Sean’s back, hands massaging his shoulders. “Can I… getcha anythin’ else…?”

“You’re really playing up this whole sexy housewife thing, huh?” Sean moaned as Finn’s teeth grazed his neck.

“Sounds like you like it, baby.”

“Maybe -  _ mmm _ \- maybe a little.”

Finn kissed at Sean’s neck while his hands explored, one groping underneath his shirt and the other seeking out his stiffened dick. The sensation of cool fingers all over his body was enough to make him arch his back with pleasure, although the position left him unable to do much more than stroke Finn’s tightly toned arms in return.

“You wanna take this t’ the bedroom?” Sean nodded. Finn pulled out his chair and let him stand, but was caught surprised when Sean scooped him up bridal style.

“Oh! You’re so strong, sweetheart…” Finn let out a gasp of pleasure as he was dropped onto their bed. His apron had an obvious tent, and Sean took a mental picture of how  _ filthy _ this all looked before stripping off his shirt and pouncing on him.

He took a moment to untie the knot at the back before ripping the entire damned apron off of him. Sean leaned into Finn, grinding against his exposed cock with his hips. He lightly bit up and down Finn’s freckled shoulders and chest, addicted to the breathy sounds of pleasure that were produced.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ good at that, Sean.”

He leaned up, breathless. “Yeah? I kinda just do whatever makes you react like that. What else can I do?”

“Feed me that fuckin’ cock,” Finn drawled as he grabbed at Sean’s shorts. His dick throbbed, responding to Finn’s voice.

His shorts barely had time to hit the floor before Finn had engulfed him in his mouth, wetting the shaft and licking at the head.

“ _ S-shit _ , dude. That feels incredible.” His knees threatened to give out from under him, barely supporting him when his entire body felt like it could melt. The feeling was only heightened by the way Finn looked up at him eagerly, blue eyes watery and throat stuffed.

After a minute or two, Finn let go of his dick, the suction making a  _ pop _ and leaving a strand of spit.

“You look so fucking hot like that.” Ther kiss was eager, intense, nothing held back. Sean let his tongue do what it wanted, Finn letting out  _ mm _ s and  _ aah _ s in response.

“You wanna try somethin’ new, sweetie?” Finn offered him a bottle of lube and an implication.

“Are-are you sure? I’m not sure I’d be very good.” His face was hot, for many reasons.

Finn simply laughed and stroked his cheek, though. “The point isn’t bein’  _ good. _ We’ll get there. The point is that I love you and want t’ do this with you. Share myself.”

“O-okay. Can you talk me through it?”

“Okay,” Finn mewled. He opened the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his hand. “First, I lube ya up… how’s that feel, baby?”

Sean couldn’t respond. The slick hand, grip tight, sliding over his dick almost made him finish right there.

“Next, you flip me over and do me. Start with a finger and I’ll let you know when to go further, okay?”

“Okay,” Sean said, breathless. Finn was on all fours, face down and ass up.

He started by biting and kissing around his hole, taking things slow and getting his boyfriend worked up. While his mouth worked on that, his hands worked on coating his fingers, spilling some onto the covers. “Ready?”

“Mmm, give it to me.” He sighed happily as the first digit slipped inside, taking it easily. Unsure of what exactly to do, Sean twisted and went in and out, relishing the cry he heard when he bent his finger slightly.

“Can you take a second?”

“Mhmmm,” Finn moaned through a pillow.

The second was a tighter fit than the first, and Sean made sure to go slowly as Finn groaned, only diving deeper and moving around after Finn nodded.

“Gimme the third.”

Sean was getting more confident now. “Say please.”

“Oooh, fuck, baby.  _ Please  _ fuck me with your fingers some more, Sean,” Finn whimpered. Sean happily obliged, and he yelped. “Slow, please… fuck, take it slow…”

Sean found he was enjoying this more than he could have expected, not bothering to touch himself and instead giving his boyfriend the entirety of his attention.

“You think you’re ready to take me, Finn?”

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes. Give it to me. Now.  _ Please.” _

His lover lay on his back, legs outstretched to either side, letting Sean kneel between his thighs, perfect access to his hole. He pushed in slowly, walls tight around his cock and making them both crazy. He resisted thrusting deep inside and instead waited for Finn’s signal, and after about a minute he was triumphantly buried to the hilt.

“A-all in?” Finn was gasping for air. “I’m fuckin’ stuffed, sweetheart.”

“Yeah. I’m proud of you, babe. So fucking proud.” Sean didn’t sound like himself, and he loved it. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move, okay?”

“N-now. Just do it.” Sean needed no more prompting, and started thrusting in and out - slowly at first, then picking up the pace as Finn’s breathless pants turned into happy sighs. It felt incredible, better than he’d imagined. The fact that it was  _ Finn _ under him -  _ shit. _ He interrupted the thought it was enough to make him finish. Instead, he delayed by fucking him slow and steady, pulling out all the way and roughly thrusting back in. Finn seemed to go crazy beneath him, and the now-shouts of ecstasy encouraged him to go rougher, faster.

“Sean! Sean - Sean… fuck, Sean!” Finn was absolutely wild underneath him, furiously jerking off and moaning his name. “Oh, I - baby,  _ fuck _ -”

Finn pulled him into a deep kiss as he climaxed all over the two of them. The kiss, the fact that he made Finn do  _ that _ , the clenching of Finn’s ass around his dick - it was too much. He thrusted in one, two, three times and released his load deep inside his boyfriend, pumping in and out for a few moments more before collapsing on top of him. The echoes of the orgasm were too strong for him to form words, so instead he just held his lover close, waiting for brain function to return.

“Shit, baby. You sure that was your first time?”

Sean blushed. “Wha - of course!”

“I’m just kiddin’, sweetie! I’m sayin’ that was really,  _ really, _ good. Like, good enough to think about while I’m jerkin’ off in the shower n’ shit.” He gave him a peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around Sean’s chest.

“Oh fuck. I came inside you Finn - shit dude, I didn’t ask, I’m sorry -”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re always allowed to set the pace here, okay? I’m sorry if  _ you _ didn’t want to do that, but I thought it was pretty fuckin’ hot. Plus, not like you’re loaded up with diseases or somethin’. I’m more worried ‘bout you than me, really.”

Sean just frowned. “Sex is complicated until you get into it.”

Finn laughed at that, boisterous and affectionate.

\---

Finn liked cold showers and Sean liked them boiling, so they compromised with a barely-cold shower with plenty of hugs for warmth. Sean found that he was satisfied with the arrangement. 

Whenever they had the time and energy, they’d shower together - sometimes sex was involved, but mostly it was just a chance for them to reconnect at the end of the day. By unspoken convention, neither of them really talked much, opting instead to communicate through touch.

Finn would lather his hands with shampoo and meticulously cover every strand of Sean’s hair, making him shiver with the sensation of the finger massage. In turn, Sean would soap every inch of Finn, admiring his slender, subtly toned body. His skin was tight and warm, and evenly distributed muscles were intoxicatingly firm and soft. The fragrance of the soap, the warmth, and the sight of  _ Finn _ were enough to make Sean feel high.

Getting out of the shower was chilly, but there Finn was to warm him up and towel him off. In bed together, he felt soft, and fragile, younger than he was. None of this he said, but by the look in Finn’s eyes, Sean guessed he understood. Some nights, as Finn wrapped around him, he’d cry a little - not because he was upset, just out of sheer vulnerability. If Finn noticed, he’d wipe away the tears and give him a kiss on the forehead. But usually he didn’t, and it was just Sean and his hopes and nightmares and rawness.

Someday he’d figure out how to capture how  _ much _ he felt in those moments and put it on canvas for only Finn to see. But as humans can know the Earth without comprehending how big it is, so Sean sat with his emotions, too close to understand their magnitude, yet still living in wonder of his love for the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought I was gonna stop writing, but Finn referenced this scene at the very, very end of _Your Own_ and something possessed me and here we are. Pure smut is generally not my thing, but it hurt unexpectedly to spend so long without writing from Sean's POV and I realized in the main series I never got to actualize my headcanon of Finn acting like a massive slut in bed, so... when in Rome :)
> 
> Expect more Sean/Finn and Chris/Daniel in this universe coming soon!


End file.
